Beauty and the beastNaruto style
by Mad hatter girl122
Summary: Naruto x Sasuke in Beauty and the beast, please read and review. Rated M for safty incase it turns out to be a lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Just bored, this came to mind.**

**Please read and review**

**I don't own Naruto or Beauty and the beast.**

**Beauty and the beast- Naruto style.**

* * *

It was a cold winters night, a dark hunched figure slowly stepped though the storm determined to find shelter from the cold. The figure was heading to the huge Uchiha castle that looked beautiful in the day but when night came around it looked terrifying.

* * *

Inside the castle was a raven haired boy who was around 19, he slouched in his chair, had his head resting in the palm of his hand and had a scowl of annoyance on his face.

"WERE'S MY FUCKING TOMATOES!" He shouted as his anger burst from him like a lava exploding from a volcano "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR FIVE MINIETS!" He screamed again.

Finally out ran a chubby boy around the same age as the other boy, he stumbled but managed to get to the raven before the tomatoes went flying. He stopped in front of the raven and bowed.

"I'm sorry I took so long Master Sasuke" the chubby boy apologised.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance and snatched the plate from the boy.

"Whatever, leave" Sasuke ordered, he was just about to take a bite out of the snack when....

BANG BANG BANG.

A loud knock interrupted him, his instantly fell.

"SOMEONE GET THE BLOODY DOOR!" He ordered but no one did, so he got up and opened the door. "What the bloody hell do you want!?" Sasuke snapped in annoyance at the person.

"Please good sir, I beg you to let me stay out of the cold, but all I have to offer is a single red rose" begged the woman.

Sasuke had a look of disgust on his face at the woman's appearance.

"No, get lost you ugly thing" he demanded in a harsh way. The old woman then turned young and beautiful, she put a curse on him that if he didn't find true love when the last petal falls he, his servants and his castle would stay cursed forever.

* * *

**Please do review on this**

**Hope you enjoyed it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just bored, this came to mind.**

**Please read and review**

**I don't own Naruto or Beauty and the beast.**

**Beauty and the beast- Naruto style.**

* * *

5 years later on a cool July day in the small village of Konoha the hottest boy walked though the village. Why this boy is so hot is simple; he has bright blonde hair, blue eyes that rival the sea and the sky ANY day and a slim beautiful body. This boy also has a warm glint in his eyes that shows he is looking for trouble, but today he was going to his world. This world is he can be at peace and have no stalkers near him.

"PERVERT!" He yelled in delight as he instantly knew the reaction.

"HEY KID! I TOLD YOU TO **NEVER** CALL ME THAT!" The old man with long white hair yelled in frustration.

"Well I can't help it if you spy on poor innocent girls while they are in the shower or changing" the boy said in such an innocent voice you can't stay mad. "Anyway I finished that book I borrowed yesterday" he spoke as he handed the book to him.

Naruto's sanctuary was the small book store right at the opposite end of the village to were he lived. Naruto climbed up the ladder to get to the books that he couldn't reach and scanned them till he found the one he wanted.

"I'll borrow this one please, Jiraiya" Naruto said as politely as possible and handed the book to Jiraiya.

"But Naruto you've read this one 3 times already" Jiraiya said, he wanted Naruto to read other ones for his imagination to expand.

"Oh but it's my favourite one, with the cursed prince and the boy he falls in love with, the fights, the powerful spells and then the sex scene at the end. It's truly the best" Naruto protested as he jumped down from the ladder and danced around the room a little.

Jiraiya chuckled at the boy.

"Well then keep it Naruto" he said and held out the book to the boy.

Naruto turned around, completely in shock.

"B-But I-I can't do that, this book is the best one here" Naruto protested.

"Naruto, no one reads this apart from you, so keep it" Jiraiya insisted.

"THANK YOU PERVERT!" Naruto yelled in joy and hugged Jiraiya so tightly Jiraiya couldn't breathe, Naruto my look weak but was actually quite strong. Jiraiya pulled Naruto's arms from himself and nudged Naruto out of the store.

* * *

Naruto was almost home, reading his book when his book was suddenly taken from him, he turned around and was meet with snake like golden eyes.

"Orochimaru can I have my book back please?" Naruto asked he disliked the man so much; he wanted to get away quickly. Orochimaru ignored him and flicked though the book, he stopped and the sex scene and looked at Naruto with lustful eyes.

"I bet you want to do this with me, right Naruto?" He asked but it was more like a demand. Naruto was then finally able to get his book back, and run home because of that small explosion he just heared erupting from his house.

* * *

**Please do review on this**

**Hope you enjoyed it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just bored, this came to mind.**

**Please read and review**

**I don't own Naruto or Beauty and the beast.**

**Beauty and the beast- Naruto style.**

* * *

Naruto rushed to the small house as fast as he could. When he got there he burst open the basement wooden doors, a cloud of smoke hit his face.

"Iruka!" He called into the basement when the thick cloud of smoke mostly cleared up. Naruto coughed loudly and entered the basement. He found Iruka getting up off the floor.

Iruka was a kind person and wasn't Naruto's farther but Iruka still treated the boy like his own, Iruka was a tall person with chocolate brown eyes and chocolate brown hair that was up in a dark hair band and was coming out in spikes (LIKE SHIKAMARU'S) and a scar across his nose. Naruto ran to him and helped him up.

"Are you ok dad?" Even though Iruka wasn't his real father, and Naruto knew this fact, but still called Iruka his dad because he lived with Iruka for so long.

"Yes I'm alright Naruto, but this stupid thing won't work no matter how hard I try. I give up" Iruka said and crossed his arms and glared at the machine as some parts feel off.

"You can't quit! What about the compatition and you becoming a world famous inventor, and we finally get out of this stinking town!" Naruto yelled and had a small tantrum he then sat on a small chair that was near him and sulked with the cuitest pout on his face. Iruka's eyes softened at the site, he went over to Naruto and hugged him gently.

"Help me with this then" Iruka asked in a soft voice.

"Ok!" Naruto yelled happily and went instantly from sad to happy, he jumped out of the seat and helped his dad.

In an hour the were done and the machine worked, Naruto also helped Iruka pack his things.

* * *

By noon Iruka set off to the compation which was in between Konoha and Otogakure so it was only though the forest.

"Bye dad Good luck!" Naruto said as he bid farewell to his step dad.

"Take care Naruto!" Iruka yelled back as he rode off to his destination.

* * *

Two hours later Iruka found himself in a castle with talking objects and a barking footstool. Then all of a sudden the rooms temperature dropped as the fires flame suddenly went out, the room also went dark.

"Why the bloody hell is there an intruder in MY CASTLE!" Something roared at the top of its lungs.

Shikamaru (candle), Kiba (clock), Tsunade (teapot) and Konohamaru (teacup) ran (or hopped) away fearing for their life's.

A nine foot creature stepped in front of a terrified Iruka and glared at him. This creature had jet black fur, muscular figure, but his eyes were the worst they were a dull red with three weird things around the pupil.

"What the fucking hell are you starring at!?" The thing snapped.

"N-Nothing, p-please I-I need a place to stay" Iruka stuttered.

The beast chuckled darkly.

"Well then you're my prisoner because you trespassed onto my property" the thing declared and without another word he grabbed Iruka and dragged him to the dungeon and threw him in and locked the door without caring at all about poor Iruka or what he was screaming about.

* * *

**Please do review on this**

**Hope you enjoyed it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just bored, this came to mind.**

**Please read and review**

**I don't own Naruto or Beauty and the beast.**

**Beauty and the beast- Naruto style.**

* * *

The next day was beautiful, it was almost over and Naruto sat on the window sill to stare at the starry clear sky of the night.

"Dad should have been back by now, I hope he's ok" Naruto mumbled. Suddenly Naruto was snapped out of his trance when he heared something. He looked down to see his dads' horse. He ran out of the house to see what was wrong, his stomach twisted in fear.

When he got the horse calm he noticed Iruka was nowhere to be seen. He ran back to the house and grabbed his dark blue travelling clock (he wears dark blue trousers and a dirty orange top). He unhooked the wooden trailer and jumped onto the saddle.

"Take me to Iruka!" He ordered and snapped the reins to make the horse go.

* * *

He had been riding for two hours or so and came to a huge scary castle.

"He-he went i-in th-there" Naruto stuttered in worry, he gathered up his courage and slowly stepped off of the horses back and pushed open the gate with all his might and walked to the door which stood about 40 or 50 feet above him. "I'm for Iruka, don't back down" he said to himself. He then pushed the massive door open, it creaked loudly.

Naruto peaked his head though to check if the cost was clear; when he was sure it was he stepped inside the dark, gloomy castle.

"H-Hello is anyone here?" He said into the empty space, but no answer came.

"This is so troublesome, but I have an idea" a muffled voice said (guess who) and hopped down a hall way.

Naruto had seen a light from something and went after it.

"Hey wait I'm here for my dad is he here!?" Naruto yelled, but the thing holding the light didn't stop, so Naruto followed it and ended up climbing the stairs to the tallest tower of the castle. When he reached the top the light had gone. "Is anyone here?" Naruto asked softly.

"Naruto?" Irukas' voice came out surprised to hear Narutos' voice in a place like this.

"IRUKA!" Naruto shouted as he ran to Irukas' cell door and fell to his knees, he put his hand though and grabbed Irukas' hand. "Your so cold, who did this to you? I'm getting you out right now!" Naruto said and had determination written all over his face as he stared up at the cell door.

"No Naruto you have to run now before he finds you!" Iruka commanded him, but Naruto stared at him in confusion.

"Who are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

But before anymore could be said something powerful had grabbed the back of Naruto and threw him on the hard cold ground.

Naruto groaned in pain from the force his back got from the ground.

"Another intruder, you're not welcome here" the thing growled.

"Please, let him out" Naruto begged softly.

"No Naruto, I've lived my life!"

"Please take me instead" Naruto bargained with the creature. "But first come into the light" Naruto said gently.

The thing was hesitant to do as asked but slowly slipped into the light.

Naruto gasped at the beast and whimpered by Irukas' cell.

"I won't let you die here!" Iruka shouted, he was desperate for Naruto to have his freedom.

"Silence old fool!" The beast roared at Iruka and then turned his gaze back to Naruto "fine, but you have to promise to stay in this castle and never leave. Deal?" the beast said.

Naruto nodded his head as a silent agreement. The beast went past him, unlocked Irukas' cell and then dragged him out.

"Wait! Iruka!!" Naruto cried when the beast didn't stop.

* * *

**Please do review on this**

**Hope you enjoyed it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just bored, this came to mind.**

**Please read and review**

**I don't own Naruto or Beauty and the beast.**

**Beauty and the beast- Naruto style.**

* * *

Naruto sat there, sadness in his watery blue eyes; he let the tears flow freely down his tanned cheek.

"Iruka" he sobbed, he couldn't believe that he didn't get to properly say goodbye to him, What if he never saw Iruka again?

The beast came storming back up the stairs, but stopped as he sees the sobbing boy, with his face glued to his knees. The beasts' dull red eyes softened at the sight.

"I'll show you to your room" he stated flatly and turned around and was about to start walking when--

"My room" the boy hiccupped and looked up to the beast in confusion, he thought he was going to stay in that cold, damp death zone of a dungeon.

"You want to stay here?!" The beast almost shouted in frustration he had already had enough and just wanted to sit in a dark emo corner (just like him) and not be disturbed. He was doing just that until that stupid boy came in and ruined it all.

"N-No" Naruto stuttered.

"Well then get off your ass and follow me" the beast growled and started walking again not bothering to look back at the small boy.

Naruto not knowing what else to do got up off the cold hard floor and followed the beast to where ever he was taking him. They walked in silence for a long time, Naruto stared at the hideous dragons, and they looked real like they were going to come to life and eat Naruto right then and there.

"Say something to him" Shikamaru whispered into Sasuke's ear, luckily Naruto didn't hear him.

Sasuke turned his head and scowled at Shikamaru.

"Why should I listen to you?" Sasuke questioned in a harsh, whispered voice.

"Just do it" Shikamaru ordered slightly, but was still whispering.

"Fine" the beast grumbled then turned to the boy. "What's your name?" The beast asked but it almost sounded like an order.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto answered "and yours?" He asked quietly and stared at the beasts backing curiosity.

"Sasuke Uchiha" He answered flatly. "You can go anywhere you like, except the west wing" Sasuke said.

"What's the west wing?" Naruto asked he was only curious about what it was, what was there and why he wasn't aloud to go there?

"IT'S FORRBIDEN!" Sasuke yelled completely annoyed that one person must ask a lot of questions.

Naruto was a bit scared at the sudden outburst from Sasuke, so he stayed a few meters behind him.

They then started to walk in complete silence without even glancing at each other. Sasuke stopped at a set of bright orange doors, Sasuke opened on of the double doors and slightly pushed Naruto in. Naruto landed on his knees a little bit away from the door.

"You will join me for dinner. That is not a request!" Sasuke barked the last bit to make it clear and for it to stay in Narutos' head, then he slammed the door shut and left to sit in his dark emo corner.

* * *

Meanwhile Orochimaru had a plan, since Iruka screamed about Naruto being 'kidnapped'and is being held in a dungeon that literally had death written all over it by a ugly beast, he went to **Madara for help to get Naruto by threatening to have Iruka put in the insane asylum if Naruto said that he would not be his lover. **

* * *

Naruto lay on the soft, king sized bed, crying his eyes out into a dark blue pillow because he thought that he would never see Iruka again.

"Oh you poor thing" a girls voice said.

Naruto jumped out of his skin and looked around the room for any sign of anyone, but no one was there. Naruto was going to lay back down when his eyes came over a dresser that was smiling at him; it had chocolate brown eyes that looked gentle.

"Hello" the girl's voice came from the dresser.

"AHHH!" Naruto screamed.

"I won't hurt you" it said again.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked after he had calmed down and knew that the thing wouldn't hurt him.

"I'm Tenten" Tenten answered sweetly "and yours?" She asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto answered to his dresser, he never thought that he would or could have a conversation with a dresser, but there's a first time for everything, right?

"Well Naruto lets get you ready for your dinner with the master" Tenten said.

"I'm not going" Naruto answered quite angry. He crossed his arms and legs and sulked on the bed and refused to move.

* * *

**Please do review on this**

**Hope you enjoyed it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just bored, this came to mind.**

**Please read and review**

**I don't own Naruto or Beauty and the beast.**

**Beauty and the beast- Naruto style.**

* * *

"Oh but you must go to dinner with the master" Tenten stuttered she was a little bit afraid of how Sasuke would act and respond to hear that Naruto won't be joining him for dinner anytime soon. "The master would be angry if you don't" she said again.

"I don't care if he had a fit if I didn't join him, he can go fuck himself for all I care!" Naruto almost shouted in anger as he thought of what Sasuke did. Naruto wouldn't forgive him anytime soon.

Then the door opened and Choji wobbled in (he wobbles because 1 he is chubby and 2 he is a clock).

"Your dinner awaits" Choji announced and bowed slightly a gestured to the open door.

"I SAID I'M NOT GOING!" Naruto shouted.

Choji walked out as Naruto slammed the door on him and locked it.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke was pacing in front of the fire worried about how to act around Naruto when-

"I SAID I'M NOT GOING!" He heared Naruto shout at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke's' blood boiled in anger and stormed out of the room ignoring the protests of Shikamaru and Tsunade.

When he got to Narutos' room he pounded his fist on the door that the door vibrated.

"Open this door now!" Sasuke shouted and glared at the door.

"No!" Naruto shouted back.

"Open this fucking door...or...I'll open it myself and drag your ass down to the dinning room kicking and screaming if I have to!" Sasuke threatened hoping it worked.

"NO I WON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" Naruto shouted unfazed by Sasuke's threat.

Sasuke was just about to keep his promise when-

"Master!" Shikamaru scowled him "calm yourself" Shikamaru said again.

"But he is being so DIFFICALT!" Sasuke hissed lowly to his servants and then whipped his head to the double orange doors and snapped the last part like he was snapping at Naruto without the doors or wall in the way.

"Be gentle with him, he just lost his dad" Tsunade commanded him.

Sasuke calmed down with a deep breath and knocked on the door, lightly this time (Wow Sasuke can knock without using his full force, sorry).

"I would appreciate if you come and join me for dinner" Sasuke said calmly.

"Please" Shikamaru coughed out.

"Please" Sasuke repeated the word that Shikamaru wanted him to add.

"NO THANK YOU!" Naruto yelled back.

Sasuke finally lost it and shouted though the door.

"FINE GO AHEAD AND STARVE!" The shouted erupted from his lungs, he turned to his servants. "If he doesn't eat with me then he won't eat at all. Got it!" Sasuke ordered.

Shikamaru and the others nodded saddly as they heared the boy start to sob, and then Sasuke stormed off to somewhere he can sit in the dark (namely the west wing).

When Sasuke opened the door to his room (more like my dads' hovel but worse) he knocked over wooden furniture that was already in the way of the door.

* * *

"I try to be fucking nice to the bloody boy and he still refuses!" Sasuke fumed, he came to a small table and snatched up a simple silver mirror that had a tint of blue in it. "Show me the boy" he ordered.

There was a flash of blue and then it showed the blonde boy clutching one of the pillows to his face and sobbed his heart out.

"Oh well the master isn't that bad once you get to know him better" Tenten said in a motherly like tone to show that she cared for the boy.

"I don't want to get to know him, I don't want to have anything to do with him" Naruto said firmly, anger in his voice.

The light died down and Sasuke gently put the mirror down in its rightful place on the table and lowered his head in shame.

"It's true no one will ever love a monster like me" he said to himself sadly.

* * *

**Please do review on this**

**Hope you enjoyed it**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just bored, this came to mind.**

**Please read and review**

**I don't own Naruto or Beauty and the beast.**

**Beauty and the beast- Naruto style.**

* * *

It was late and Naruto wanted food, well he wanted ramen he also misted the ramen place he went everyday, he loved that guys ramen (can't remember the name and can't remember the guys name and I'm too lazy to look it up). So Naruto decided to sneak out of his room and find his holy place (I wonder were that is). He poked his head outside the door to see if Mr stick up his ass was out there ready to drag him downstairs and eat, but to Naruto's relieve he wasn't, so he walked out and down one set of stairs and though a load of corridors.

"I can't believe that my youthful work is going to waste!" The weird cooker groaned. (Guess who! Come on you only have two people that are like that).

"Shut up Guy, we all work hard you know!" Tsunade snapped at him.

"Yes but the boy was being stubborn with the master, and the master did ask politely in the end" a different clock groaned. (There are 3 clocks Kankuro, Kiba and Choji. I did this by accident; sorry if there was any confusion.)

"That's only because we forced him to Kankuro" a blue eyed feather duster said. "Anyway the master needs to be nicer to the boy if he wants to break the-"

She suddenly got cut off because Naruto walked in the door.

"Ah how splendid it is to see you out and about…um" Shikamaru stopped because he didn't know the boys name.

"Naruto" Naruto answered the unasked question; he saw Shikamaru was un comfterble.

"So Naruto what are you doing wondering around?" Asked Ino (feather duster).

"I'm hungry" Naruto complained a little as his stomach growled in want for food.

"Well then what would you like?" Tsunade asked politely.

"Can I have ramen?" Naruto asked, hope sparkled in his eyes.

"Yes of course come on" Kiba said as he jumped down from the table.

"At least I don't have to run as fast as I can to keep him happy" Choji grumbled to himself so no one could hear.

"But the you said that the master said that if Naruto didn't eat with him the- hey wait!" Kankuro protested but then stopped after he saw the others leave.

* * *

After Naruto ate his ramen Kankuro, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru took him on a tour, Naruto didn't listen to them as he found the most darkest part of the castle, it was really creepy there but Naruto, being the curious person he is he pressed on. He came to a room were nearly all of the furniture was broken or on the floor, Naruto quietly climbed over the mountain of wood. He looked a picture that caught his eye; it was of a boy with black eyes and black hair framing his pale face.

The boy looked about 19 in the picture, but Naruto couldn't see the persons face all to well because three huge claw marks went though the middle.

Then something else caught his eye; it was this soft blue glow that he could see out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a beautiful blue rose; the glow seemed to have come from there, Naruto slowly walked over to it and gently lifted the glass case and was just about to touch the rose when-

SMACK.

Naruto was knocked back by something, he then heared a low growl. Naruto looked up with fear in his eyes he saw Sasuke looming over him with a pissed expression.

"I told you to never come here" Sasuke growled at Naruto.

"I-I'm so-sorry" Naruto stuttered as the tears feel from his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what you could have done!?" Sasuke raised his voice as the anger inside of him grows stronger by the second.

"I di-didn't mean any harm" Naruto still stuttered in fear as he slowly backed away from Sasuke.

"GET OUT!" Sasuke shouted as his anger exploded from within, he started to lash out at everything in his reach as Naruto ran down the stairs and though the front door and into the cold night.

* * *

**Please do review on this**

**Hope you enjoyed it**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just bored, this came to mind.**

**Please read and review**

**I don't own Naruto or Beauty and the beast.**

**Beauty and the beast- Naruto style.**

* * *

Naruto and his horse went as fast as they could though the white covered forest trying to get as far away form the monster and his castle he heared howling, but he dismissed it as the wind howling in his ears because he was riding so fast, but then he saw the black figures clashing against the pure white snow.

"Oh god, oh god what do I do?" Naruto asked himself as the horse backed up out of fear. The wolves came running at them and the first one snapped at the horses' feet, the horse threw Naruto off. Some of the wolves surrounded him, one then grabbed Narutos' cloak and pulled on it, in the processes pulled Naruto down till he was lying on the ground. Suddenly a wolf pounced at Naruto.

Naruto thought that it was the end of him so he shut his eyes tightly praying for a miracle to happen.

Then out of nowhere Sasuke jumped over Narutos' head and knocked the other wolf away. Narutos' eyes shot open and saw Sasuke standing protectively over him.

Sasuke had hurt most of the wolfs pretty badly and now only a few were left. What looked like the leader had pounce at Sasuke, but Sasuke had quickly killed the leader of the pack, and then the others whimpered and ran off. Sasuke then fell to the ground unconscious.

Naruto was just about to leave when he looked back at Sasuke, so he decided that the best thing to do was to take Sasuke back and tend to his wounds.

* * *

Hours later Sasuke was sitting in his chair licking his wounded left arm that had three claw marks.

Naruto came over with a bowl and a rag that was dipped into the hot water. Sasuke growled at him, Naruto tried to place the rag on Sasukes' arm but he kept on moving it away.

"Just hold…still" Naruto ordered and when he said 'still' the rag was placed on Sasukes' arm. Sasuke roared in pain.

"THAT FUCKING HURTS!" Sasuke shouted in Narutos' face.

"Well it wouldn't hurt as much if you keep your fucking ass still" Naruto countered.

"Well if you hadn't run away this wouldn't have happened" Sasuke said.

"Well if you didn't explode and scared the hell out of me, I wouldn't have run away" Naruto argued back, he had thrown the rag into the bowl and stood up and glared at Sasuke.

"Well you shouldn't have been in the west wing" Sasuke thought that with that the argument ended.

"Well you should learn to control your temper" Naruto made a good point, Sasuke turned around and opened his mouth and was about to say something, then he realized that he had nothing to say, he then sulked his chair. "This won't hurt much" Naruto said and then he gently placed the hot damp rag on Sasukes' worst wound.

Sasuke winced at the pain, but said nothing.

Naruto noticed this and glanced up at Sasukes' face and then looked backed down at Sasukes' arm and started working on cleaning his wound.

"Thank you…for saving my life" Naruto whispered and looked back up to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at the boy like he had just suddenly grown two heads or even more than that. Sasuke thought that Naruto would be angry with him, but it was completely the opposite.

"You're…welcome" Sasuke hesitated but he said it in the end. Naruto smiled brightly at Sasuke and then went back to his task.

* * *

**Please do review on this**

**Hope you enjoyed it**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just bored, this came to mind.**

**Please read and review**

**I don't own Naruto or Beauty and the beast.**

**Beauty and the beast- Naruto style.**

* * *

It had been about a month and Naruto and Sasuke were getting along better than before.

Childish laughter rang though the castle grounds, this means Naruto just played a prank on someone.

"GET BACK HERE!" Another voice boomed though the place, that was Sasuke and now they were outside in the snow covered ground.

"NEVER!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder to the enraged Sasuke that had cream on his face. Naruto ran between trees and ran behind the last tree, he prepared a snowball and glanced with a foxy grin on face, when Sasuke was in distanced he throw the snowball and it hit Sasuke right in the face.

Sasuke stopped suddenly as the frozen ball hit his face, he blinked rapidly and then gathered up some of the snow when he heared Naruto laughing hard. He though the snowball but Naruto dodged the snowball at the last second. Sasuke had enough getting back at Naruto this why so he had tried to catch Naruto, but failed at that plan too.

* * *

Sasuke had wanted to do something for Naruto but he had no idea, Shikamaru had given him the idea to take him to somewhere that he likes, also the night Naruto ran away they had aid about a library so Sasuke lead Naruto there.

"Where are you taking me?" Naruto asked in excitement.

"That is a surprise" Sasuke answered, Sasuke opened the doors slightly then shut them again and turned to Naruto who had curiosity sparkle in his eyes. "But first you have to close your eyes".

Naruto pouted but eventually closed his eyes.

Sasuke gently opened the doors to the mystery room and grabbed Narutos' hands and lead him inside. He stopped in the middle of the room and let go of Narutos' hands.

"Wait here" Sasuke said softly, he then ran to one of the massive curtains in the room and opened it to let the light fill the room.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Naruto asked so desperately wanting to know what the surprise was.

"No not yet" Sasuke answered back a small smile on his face as he ran to the other set of fabrics blocking out the beautiful light and pulled it open.

"Now?" Naruto asked with excitement in his voice and a huge smile plastered on his tanned face.

"Alright…now" Sasuke said.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to be able to adjust to the blazing light of the afternoon and gasped as he saw the HUGE library with thousands of books also the rooms walls where painted in a dark blue and a odd silver colour.

"Th-this is a-amazing" Naruto said completely speechless and he slowly circled Sasuke to see the whole room.

"You like it?" Sasuke asked with hope that Naruto liked the surprise as he spun around to follow Naruto and get a better view of Narutos' expression.

"It's wonderful!" Naruto said breathlessly as he still was awe struck by the beauty and the amount of books that were stacked on the 50 feet tall shelves, but it was possibly higher.

"Then it's yours" Sasuke said completely happy that Naruto loved the surprise that he had up his sleeve.

"Thank you Sasuke!" Naruto squealed in delight and wrapped his arms around Sasukes' waist.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto as he ran off to look for an interesting book. When he found one he ran up to Sasuke and dragged him to the living room to sit by together the blazing fire and warm up.

* * *

**Please do review on this**

**Hope you enjoyed it**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just bored, this came to mind.**

**Please read and review**

**I don't own Naruto or Beauty and the beast.**

**Beauty and the beast- Naruto style.**

* * *

No one had even bothered to glance at Iruka since he came back, so no one even helped him, they thought he was mad. Things were said about Naruto, one of the things that have been going around the village was that Naruto was feed up with Iruka and left because he thought he was crazy too. But Iruka knew that was a lie, for one thing he witnessed Naruto exchange his own freedom for Irukas' freedom and two he had known Naruto the best out of everyone that knew him, well also Jiraiya understood Naruto as much as Iruka did, so he knew the villagers were wrong.

"If no ones going to bother to help me save Naruto then I'll go and save Naruto for that death zone myself" Iruka declared to himself as he gathered up a couple of things and placed a hat on his head, and with that he walked out with determination written all over his face.

Orochimaru and Kabuto had just missed Iruka so they could not put their horrible plan into action, so poor (or not so poor in my opinion) Kabuto was forced to wait there till Naruto and Iruka came home.

* * *

At the castle Naruto was as nervous as a new pet was in a new place; he kept on checking himself out in the mirror and then shock his head, then he finally choose a expensive dirty orange top that fitted him nicely around his chest, neck and stomach then it flowed nicely around his stick thin arms. His black pants were plain, they only had a gold strip of cloth going down the outside of his legs they also hugged him and at his knees they flowed out.

"Naruto, you look wonderful!" Tenten exclaimed in glee she had a bright wide smile on her wooden face, "I'm sure the master will like it" she said again.

"You think so?" Naruto wondered as he still examined himself. Tenten nodded and her smile widened, if that was possible."Wish me luck" Naruto whispered as he stepped out into the corridor and then slowly walked to the stairs where he will see Sasuke.

Sasuke had just the same problem as Naruto, he had no clue on what to wear.

"Oh bloody hells bells and ding dong bells" he cursed under his breath. (Sorry had to put that, it's what I say when I'm annoyed).

"Troublesome. Master Sasuke you should lean to stop cursing" Shikamaru signed. "How about this" he suggested (it's like Narutos but with a black shirt and white pants).

Sasuke smiled and put on the outfit, and then he rushed out of the room to meet with Naruto.

When they saw each other they both smiled, Sasuke lead Naruto to the dining hall to eat.

"This is way better that ramen!" Naruto exclaimed as he then gulped delicious food like it would disappear if he ate it slowly.

After dinner Naruto and Sasuke went in to the massive Hall to dance. They gracefully danced around the space and as soon as the dance ended they went out to the balcony and sat on a stone bench that was near the edge.

Naruto stared over the balcony's edge as he thought about Iruka and how much he missed him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked gently he had sensed something wrong with Naruto because he was as silent as a mouse. "What's wrong?" He asked again, this time Naruto turned to him before he answered.

"I miss Iruka, I really wish to see him" Naruto whispered sadly and he lowered his head.

Sasuke had easily heared his answer and felt sorry for the person he had fallen in love with.

"There is a way" he spoke and lead Naruto to the west wing and then to the small round table that held the rose. "Just ask the mirror anything and it will show you what you want to see" Sasuke told him as he gently placed the blue tinted mirror in Naruto's hands.

"I'd like to see I-Iruka…please" Naruto asked a hesitated a little because he was scared of what he will find; the blue mirror intently flashed blue and then faded. Naruto gasped in horror as he saw Iruka lost and fighting the snow storm that had occurred he was also coughing hard. "He's sick a-an-and h-he…may be dieing…a-and he's all alone" Naruto was frantic with worry and a tear ran down his cheek because he felt so helpless.

"Then…Then go to him" Sasuke said, a little saddened.

"Thank you Sasuke" Naruto said with a bit of relief and sadness he then handed Sasuke back the mirror, but Sasuke gently pushed it back into Narutos' hands and shock his head.

"Keep it and remember all of us here" Sasuke spoke softly.

"Thank you so much Sasuke" Naruto whispered and then ran out to find and help his farther before it was too late.

* * *

**Please do review on this**

**Hope you enjoyed it**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything in this fanfic.**

**This is for just pure fun and I want to see if I can be as good as other people**

**Enjoy**

**Beauty and the beast.**

* * *

'Oh please God! I beg you with all my heart to not let someone else I care for die. Oh please give him the strength to hold on to his live!' Naruto prayed his head and hoped with all his might that God had heard his silent beg for his step farther, for he had too much grief and sorrow over his parents' deaths that he didn't need anymore. "IRUKA!"He yelled for what felt like the thousandth time that night.

Then he saw something, lying in the snow that made his blood drop several degrees that he thought his blood had frozen.

"Oh no" He whispered in shock as he dismounted his horse and ran as fast as he could to Irukas' side. He gently placed two of his fingers on Irukas' neck to check for his pulse, there it was but it was faint so he had to act fast. He picked Iruka up and then placed Iruka on the horse so he won't fall off and then got on himself, he had to hold on to Iruka so he wouldn't fall off on the way home. "GO!" He ordered the horse.

* * *

At the castle the others were in sorrow especially Sasuke he was the worst out of all of the inhabitants in the castle, all he did was mope around in his room, he refused to come out for any reason.

"What are we going to do now, the master was so close to breaking the curse" Ino sobbed, she didn't want to stay as a feather duster for the rest of her life but also since Naruto was now gone, so was all he hope.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed and he pulled Ino closer, since she was sobbing her heart out on Shikamarus' small metal shoulder.

Then there was another mournful howl that was filled was sadness it made the whole place vibrate slightly: it was from Sasuke and it made the inhabitants even more sad.

* * *

Back with Naruto, he had just got back home and he quickly got Iruka into the house and into his bed safely. He had taken care of Iruka the best he could and now was waiting silently for him to wake up.

"Please God; if you can hear me, I beg you" he paused to get the lump in his throat to go down so he can speak his next words "don't let Iruka die. PLEASE!" He begged God again and started sob quietly.

Suddenly a groan came from Iruka which made Narutos' head to snap up in the direction of Iruka, he saw Iruka slowly open his eyes and relief flooded though the whole of Narutos' body.

"Iruka" he cried happily and threw his arms around the man and hugged him tightly.

"Naruto?" Iruka gasped in surprise he thought that he would never see or even hear from him. Then he smiled and hugged Naruto back. "I thought I'd never see you again!" He exclaimed as a lone tear of joy rolled down his face, then realization hit him and he gently pushed Naruto back to stare at him with a serious face and was given a confused one. "How did you escape from that beast?!" He demanded.

"He's not a beast Iruka!" Naruto almost shouted as he defended the one he loved. "He's called Sasuke and he is kind and really gentle" Naruto exclaimed and his voice got more and more quite with each word he spoke and he had a soft loving smile in his face as he thought about Sasuke.

Iruka was in shock by Narutos' words; he examined Naruto carefully and finally saw love for Sasuke in Narutos' blue eyes. But before he could speak a harsh knock caught there attention.

* * *

**Sorry, to leave it there, and if it super short**

**But nothing else came to my mind, so deal with it.**

**Please read and review.**

**And give me some ideas for what should happen next.**

**Till next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything in this fanfic.**

**This is for just pure fun and I want to see if I can be as good as other people**

**Enjoy**

**Beauty and the beast.**

* * *

Naruto went to answer whoever urgently wanted to see them; Naruto knew this because the knocks got louder. When Naruto opened the door he saw a strange man that had dark brown hair that was all over the place. (Sorry I don't know what Madara looks like, hell if anyone does. Sorry back to the story). To say that Naruto was shocked to see this man here was a complete understatement, he was unsure what this man wanted, but he had a bad feeling about it.

"Can I help you?"He asked slowly and carefully.

"I am Madara and I have come to collect Iruka because apparently he has been saying about a beast in a castle" Madara spoke and stepped out of the way for the boy to see the carriage behind him that had 'insane asylum' written on the side in a deep blood red. Naruto gasped that someone had the nerve to even try to pull this stunt.

'Well not with me around they're bloody well not!' He screamed in his head 'they can think again!' He took half a step back into the house. "Iruka is not crazy, and I can prove it!" He yelled as he took another second to glare at the crowd and then rushed back inside to get the mirror.

"I bet you the boy will have no proof and will have to be taken to the asylum with Iruka" one man whispered to his friend, Jiraiya was in the crowd but he could do nothing to stop the people, and no matter what he would be on Narutos' side to try and protect the boy with his life if he had to.

At that moment Naruto came rushing out of his house with the mirror in his arms.

"Here's your proof!" Naruto declared and held up the mirror so the crowd can see. "Show me Sasuke!" He demanded. A second later the mirror flashed a light blue colour and then faded; it then showed Sasuke head thrown back in a roar.

Then gasps of fright came from the crowd.

"Monster!" Some women with no backbone screamed at the sight.

"No, no. Sasuke isn't a monster." Naruto spoke gently as he tried to calm the people. "Sasuke is really kind…and gentle, he's my friend" Naruto spoke again in an even softer voice as he thought of Sasuke and a small smile came across his face.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have feelings for this monster. Naruto" a low hiss that had hatred laced though the words, came from behind Naruto. Naruto whipped his head around and suddenly glared at the Orochimaru for saying that about Sasuke.

"Sasuke isn't the monster here" he spoke with hatred and he took a step back and prepared for what would come next. "YOU ARE OROCHIMARU!" He spat the name like venom.

"He's as crazy as Iruka, bring him here!" Orochimaru ordered and snatched the mirror out of the poor boys hands. Immediately after his order some of his followers stormed into the house, a minute later they dragged out a struggling Iruka.

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Naruto shouted and tried to run and help his farther but someone had a tight grip on his wrists to stop him from going anywhere.

"Now Naruto I can clear this little thing up" Orochimaru said as he came in front of Naruto.

"How?" Naruto asked 'I don't like that look his eyes' his mind screamed.

"You be my lover" Orochimaru said in a whisper sexily (if he could) to try and get the blonde to give in.

"Never" was Narutos' answer and he spat in Oruchimarus' face.

"Fine, I'll just have to force you" he said and the turned to face to crowd. "Guys we're going after the beast! Lock them up so they can't warn the creature of his fate!" He commanded. Naruto and Iruka were dragged to the basement doors and threw them in there and put a plank of wood though the bars and then left to kill Sasuke.

* * *

Inside the basement Naruto was trying his hardest to open something that would let them out but he had no luck.

"Oh this is all my fault, Sasukes' going to die because of me" he sobbed and finally gave up all hope on escaping.

"Naruto don't blame yourself" Iruka spoke softly as he cradled the sobbing and broken boy, but nothing worked.

* * *

Outside Jiraiya was still there and waited till all the villagers were gone and then he ran as quick as he could to were Iruka and Naruto were being held captive and pulled the plank of wood out of the way and threw open the doors.

"Jiraiya?"Naruto asked in complete shock, he thought that Jiraiya would go with them.

"Yeah kid, now come on" he ordered.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice so he raced out of the basement and to the stables to grab a horse and save Sasuke.

"Thank you Jiraiya" he shouted back to Jiraiya and then went off to help Sasuke.

* * *

**Sorry, to leave it there, and if it super short**

**But nothing else came to my mind, so deal with it.**

**Please read and review.**

**And give me some ideas for what should happen next.**

**Till next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own anything in this fanfic.**

**This is for just pure fun and I want to see if I can be as good as other people**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Beauty and the beast.**

At the castle the servants and the master were still in depression from Naruto leaving and all their hope of becoming human again flew right out the window.

"Um guys" Kankuro said quite uneasily and caught the attention of the rest of the servants that were in the room. "Who the heck is that guy that has…THE MIROOR THAT MASTER SASUKE GAVE TO NARUTO WHEN HE LEFT!!!" He screamed as he finally realized what was in the pale mans left hand and his right he held a touch high in the air.

"So troublesome first we had Naruto leaving and now we have this strange looking guy comes along with a mob comes along and this possibly has something to do with Naruto" Shikamaru complained.

"Tsunade go warn master Sasuke, we'll think of something to stop them" Kankuro spoke with a smirk on his face, finally he got to fight again but thins time he was in a different form so it will be more difficult, but in his mind that made it even better.

Tsunade hopped as fast as she could to the west wing, were Sasuke was and rushed into the gloomy, broken up room and found Sasuke by the blue rose that only had one petal left.

"Master we are under attack!" Tsunade said panic laced though the words. "What should we do?" She asked Sasuke, but he didn't even glance at her.

"Nothing, just let them come" Sasuke answered and stared sadly out to the balcony.

* * *

Downstairs the villagers had already burst though the castle doors with part of a tree they had cut down and were now locked in battle with all of the cursed servants.

Orochimaru had escaped the chaos before he got too involved in the fight and went to find, kill the beast and then go back home and have Naruto as his lover. Yes it was all planed out well. He got to the last room he hadn't checked with was actually a chilly and horrible place to hide in, but the beast had to be here there was no were else for the thing to hide.

Then he saw the great huge shadow of the beast and smirked evilly and then kicked the beast out of the glass doors but was not meet with a strike from the beast, oh well easier for him. He then started to kick the beast to the edge and was about to finish him off when he heared something, a scream?

"SASUKE!" The scream echoed though the night and lighting flashed and then the thunder roared. Both creatures looked down to see Naruto on a horse, clothes soaked and eyes wide with fear.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked himself softly and he started to feel warm and as if his strength was returning.

Orochimaru looked back at the beast with hatred, how dare this thing steal his Naruto away for him. Orochimaru raised the sword (that he got from on of the knights suits that line the walls of every corridor) above his head, but before he could finish off his task Sasuke grabbed him by the throat and dangled him over the edge.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke shouted and was about to thrust the chirping lighting ball in his hand into this bastards head to kill him, but was stopped by the man pleading.

"Please! Let me go! I'll do anything!" Orochimaru pleaded, he was acting like a big baby. He was also scared out of his wits as he stared into the now blood red eyes and the three weird things around the beasts pupils were spinning wildly and the lighting ball in his hand grow louder as the beasts anger rose.

Sasuke calmed down and the chidori slowly disappeared and his sharingan stopped spinning and they went back to the dull red, he pulled Orochimaru back.

"Get out" Sasuke hissed though gritted teeth and pushed Orochimaru away (unfortunately not over the edge) and walked back to the west wings balcony.

"Sasuke!" A voice shouted, Sasukes' head snapped up to see Narutos' scared to death face.

"Naruto" Sasuke sighed lovingly as he slowly began to walk over to the boy and embraced him tightly.

"I thought you were going to die" Naruto whispered so only Sasuke could hear as he buried his face into Sasukes' furry chest.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'm not going to die anytime soon, I promise" he whispered back, but before he could say another word a pain filled roar ripped out of his mouth and he let go of Naruto and bumped into Orochimaru who had stabbed him and made him lose balance and fall to his doom.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke before he fell as well and gently placed him on the stone floor.

"Sasuke you promised you wouldn't die, please don't die" Naruto sobbed.

"Naruto…I'm glad I got to see you…before this" Sasuke gasped out the words as his life slowly drifted away from the world because of the gaping hole in his back and then Sasuke suddenly went lifeless as his body now weighed 10 times more than he usually did.

"No…y-you can't l-leave m-me all on my own. Please Sasuke! I love you" he begged and then he sobbed on Sasuke chest.

The servants watched sadly as the last petal slowly drifted to the table and its light blue glow faded.

Naruto sobbed loudly but suddenly realised something, was Sasukes' chest shrinking or something? He bolted up right and stared at Sasukes' body with wide eyes as Sasukes' body was engulfed in a white light that almost blinded Naruto.

When the light faded away a body of a young man no older than 19 was laying in front of a shocked Naruto.

Naruto couldn't see the mans eyes but he saw that the man had creamy pale skin that looked soft to touch and black-blue hair that spiked up at the back like a chickens ass (he assumed anyway) and it was neatly combed at the front. Naruto shifted closer to the male and was about to touch the mans skin when the man suddenly started breathing and then rolled onto his side so he wasn't facing Naruto and slowly stood up.

The man examined himself like he hadn't seen his hands for years the he spun around to face Naruto and a small smile came to his face but Naruto backed away from him.

"Naruto…its me, Sasuke" the man that claimed himself as Sasuke spoke.

Naruto slowly approached him and twirled a lock of the mans hair and looked deep into the mans eyes. He suddenly recognized those eyes to the panting and also everything else about the man, he knew it was really Sasuke at that moment and he smiled brightly at him.

"Sasuke" Naruto squealed slightly he and Sasuke kissed passionately as the whole castle went from scary to beautiful and all the servants turned back to humans.

Ino hugged Shikamaru tightly as Sasuke and Naruto danced gracefully across the dance floor.

* * *

**Sorry, to leave it there, **

**LEMON IN NEXT CHAPTER (warning: it is my first time doing a lemon so can you PLEASE help me out with it)**

**Please read and review.**

**And give me some ideas for what should happen next.**

**Till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own anything in this fanfic.**

**This is for just pure fun and I want to see if I can be as good as other people**

**Enjoy**

**Also I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I had no idea what to do and Homework got in the way.**

**But please do ejoy this chapter and this story.**

* * *

**Beauty and the beast.**

It was now almost a year later and Naruto and Sasuke had been the happiest couple on Earth, they were in the dinning room waiting for their food.

Another dark haired person slowly walked into the room. His hair was also black but slightly grey it was also long so it was in a lose, low pony tail, but it was still as black as night, he also had endless black eyes that anyone could get lost in. He was also a tall person and extremely skinny.

After him a blonde haired person with blue/green eyes bounded in, part of his hair covered one of his eyes the rest was tied up in a high pony tail.

"Deidara, what have you done this time?" Sasuke asked as he stared at the older mans clothes that was covered in clay marks, even his hair had bits of clay in it.

"Oh, well I was down in the basement yeah, making small clay animal models when one of them went BANG!" He said and then shouted and jumped spreading his arms out to make his point.

Naruto started to try desperately hard to stifle his laugh and failed miserably as the laughter burst from him like a balloon being pooped and the air rushing out of it. He started to rock on his chair until he feel backwards and the chair hit the flood with a loud thud, but Naruto continued to laugh like a mad man.

"What's so funny, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Th-That was ME!" Naruto said between laughs as he now started to roll to the opposite end of the room, clutching his sides.

"Sasuke how can you stand him?" Asked the dark haired man.

"I love him" Sasuke declared "anyway I can say the same thing about you, Itachi. How can you stand Deidara?" Sasuke asked.

"The same answer you gave me, I love Deidara" Itachi said. An hour after everyone had turned human Itachi and Deidara came stumbling into the room, they were celebrating in the kitchen and gulped down all the wine. Lets just say that they now no not to touch what is not theirs (what is Sasukes') without permission ever again. After Naruto had calmed down they sat at the dining room table to eat dinner.

* * *

An hour later Sasuke and Naruto stumbled into Sasukes' now clean room kissing passionately after Sasuke had kicked the door closed and stumbled more across the room they feel onto the bed with Sasuke on top of Naruto. They parted for air as the need grew too strong to handle.

Sasuke pulled off Narutos' shirt and started to gently kiss Narutos' soft sun kissed skin and then licked one of Narutos' nipples and took it into his mouth and started to suck and bite it every now and again. He also fingered with the other one and it perked up, like it know it was him.

Naruto moaned at the complete pleasure Sasuke was giving him.

"Sas-Sasuke m-more" Naruto moaned as he arched off the bed.

Sasuke the switch to the other nipple, after he was done with that he put three fingers at the other boys slightly parted mouth.

"Suck" was all Sasuke said.

Naruto immediately took the fingers in his mouth and sucked on them and also rapping his tongue around Sasukes' pale fingers. Sasukes' other hand worked on Narutos' pants he soon got them off and then worked on his own pants.

Sasuke soon took the fingers out of Narutos' mouth and the slowly put one finger into Naruto and pumped it slowly the adding another and another and started to prepare Naruto.

Naruto moaned as more pleasure came to him, and a weird like fire feeling came to his gut. As Naruto was just about to release Sasuke pulled out, Naruto moaned at the loss but suddenly screamed as something bigger came into him.

"Shh, just relax and tell me when to start" Sasuke said in a calm sexy voice and he stayed still and hovered over Naruto's small frame.

Naruto thrusted his hips forward which was the silent order for Sasuke to move.

Sasuke started to rock his hips down onto Naruto's and soon went faster and faster, he also grabbed hold of Narutos' dick and pump it in time with his own thrusts.

"Ah Sa-Sasuke fa-faster, HA-HADER!" Naruto screamed in pleasure.

Sasuke complied and moved faster and thrusted into Naruto as hard as he could.

"Oh God Naruto!" Sasuke moaned.

Naruto then released all his cum, it shooting from Naruto's dick and got all over Sasukes' and Narutos' stomachs, Sasuke soon came inside Naruto shortly after Naruto, he pulled out of Naruto and collapsed beside him panting heavily.

"I love you Naruto" Sasuke said breathless and smiled at Naruto.

"I love you to Sasuke" Naruto answered and they shared a small gentle kiss and feel asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED WHOO!**

**Please read and review**


End file.
